<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Morning by LoveLorem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295789">Early Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLorem/pseuds/LoveLorem'>LoveLorem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>InuSess One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Omega Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), alpha inuyasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLorem/pseuds/LoveLorem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is used for sexual relief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>InuSess One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I type these up at like 2am. They can't live on my phone forever. Plus it gives me time to work out how these two animals would interact with each other lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha had woken up early that morning leaving his mate to sleep in. He hated early morning showings but he was free to relax for the rest of the day after this. </p><p>Sure enough the showing lasted only an hour. The drive home was easy too. The hanyou let himself in through the garage taking off his shoes and tossing his keys on the kitchen counter as he walked by.<br/>
He plopped down on the plush sectional in the living room with a sigh of relief. The peace and quiet was short lived his ears perking up at the sound of his bedroom door opening.</p><p>Sesshoumaru was awake. The daiyokai in question came into view wearing one of Inuyasha's red shirts that rode up quite a bit and a pair of the hanyu's running shorts.</p><p>The dog demon looked bothered.</p><p>"Morning sleepy head. What's goin?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at the quietness he was receiving. Sesshoumaru took to straddling his lap instead. Now the hanyu wasn't complaining but this wasn't his half brothers usual song and dance. </p><p>A quick sniff of the air told Inuyasha all he ended to know. The older dog was going into heat. A soft whimper was heard in downy ears as if it were conformation.<br/>
The daiyokai began to grin down on Inuyasha. </p><p>"Alpha~" Sesshoumaru moaned out. Sesshoumaru was aching with need. His inner thighs were being covered in slick as his grinding became more persistent. He was no doubt making a mess of Inuyasha's designer slacks. Serves him right for not paying attention to His Sesshoumaru. The Omegas breathing was becoming uneven with ever dick of his hips.</p><p>"Inuyasha-aahh! Please! Please!" The alpha held his omega grinding back into him. The daiyokai was greedily seeking release his cock straining against the fabric of his shorts. </p><p>"Just like that. You're being such a good omega for your alpha." Inuyasha kissed at Sesshoumaru's neck fangs scraping the sensitive flesh here and there. The alpha growled a bit in pain at the tightening grip on his shoulder. Clawed fingers had sliced through the fabric of his shirt and pierced his skin. The other was currently ripping and melting the threads of the couch they sat on. </p><p>"Ahh-Alpha! I cant~" A small warning was all the daiyokai gave before his first orgasm hit. The omega seized up moans trapped in his throat as waves of pleasure shot through his frame. The seat of his shorts were completely soaked through with his own cum and slick. </p><p>"So pretty so desperate you're such a mess Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha teased the lax omega in his arms. The little romp they had on the couch had Inuyasha painfully hard. </p><p>Inuyasha hoisted up the daiyokai practically slinging him over his shoulder. The need to be gentle was long gone. He fully intended to breed his omega for the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening. </p><p>Inuyasha pushed their shared bedroom door open only to roll his eyes. His mate had been nesting all morning it seemed.</p><p>-end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>